This invention relates to sequential unit feeding apparatus.
Various kinds of devices such as riveting machines, nail guns and screw driving tools require to be fed at controlled intervals with similar headed fasteners, that is to say fasteners such as rivets, nails or screws having shanks with enlarged heads. It is important, for the effective operation of the devices, that the controlled intermittent feeding of the headed fasteners should be completely reliable, and that the feeding apparatus should deliver the individual fasteners accurately and in unfailing sequence, and at the appropriate location to be driven by the riveting machine, nail gun, screw driving tool or the like.
The present invention has for its general object the provision of feeding apparatus for headed fasteners which will satisfy these requirements.